Ruining the Brown-Haired Ruin Princess
by supernaturalsex
Summary: Trihexa was a legend for being able to go toe-to-toe with the Biblical God. What happened to him after the war was vaguely documented in textbooks and the location of his resting place was safe from prying eyes...until now. A little hocus-pocus from an excitable Levia-tan, and now the Apocalyptic Beast is free to walk the earth once again. Naruto x Venelana Gremory. *One-shot*


**Elements of netorare will be featured in this one-shot as Venelana will be cheating on Zeoticus with Naruto. If you cannot stomach the idea of reading such graphic content, I'd highly advise you to turn back now.**

* * *

The music of the meadow rang in her ears above the sound of the water as she hopped over the pond. Her eyes scintillated under the sunlight as she could smell the sweetness of cherry blossoms and the caramel soft scent of flowers in the air. It was so soothing that she wanted to lay her head against a mossy rock and drift into a deep sleep. All desire to nap left her, however, as she found herself standing outside a cave. For some reason she was drawn to step closer and observed that mossy shrubs acted like a layer of protection to the ancient runes beneath them. She started bouncing on the balls of her feet – this was the perfect spot to film the next episode of her television show. Perhaps she could convince the producers to turn this into a Halloween special.

Channeling her energy, she began undoing the runes by reciting one of the numerous spells she had come across during her travels after the great war. Her teeth started chattering as she spoke. This spell was easy to cast for the average devil, but the sheer amount of energy required to undo these runes was taking a toll on her immense reserves. Slowly, the runes faded, and the mossy shrubs started to wither away. She exhaled a shaky breath as she took a few steps forward.

There was nothing significant inside aside from a plethora of hieroglyphics. It was then she noticed that at the corner sat an encasing of a creature that had seven necks, seven heads, with ten horns, as well as seven long thick tails of different shapes. It also had four stout arms and two legs that are even thicker than its arms. Its main body is that of a primate leaning forward and is covered in what could only appear to be fur and what appeared to be scales all over its body.

She was mesmerized by the detail, but even more so by the bottomless energy she could sense buried within it. Countless runes suddenly lit up the dark cave and the statue cracked from every which angle, sending chills down Serafall's spine.

Every crumble of that ancient rubble made her feel weaker and weaker in the knees until they caved in from espying a dark, ominous glow from the former statue's eyes. So draconic, and such an intense shade of blue. Her massive tits heaved as she began breathing heavily, taking note of the man's face that had emerged from the stone figure. Prominent cheekbones bolstered dark whisker marks on either sides of his cheeks. He was a very ruggedly handsome man if she could ignore the unfathomable amount of energy that was making her see stars.

His entire body was like it was sculpted from granite. Such broad shoulders and massive biceps all tucked away in a jet black shirt he had on. His trousers were just as black, but not even the garment could conceal his defined quadricep muscles that were straining against the fabric. However, there was also an immense weapon of some sort that was bulging through his trousers near his left inner thigh.

Was that **_his_**...

"Finally...after all these years..." He spoke, his deep, raspy voice echoing through the cave and snapping the blushing devil out of her trance.

Everything happened in slow motion for her as she ran over the events transpired. The number of legs, arms and heads on that encased statue that had been littered with triple-sixes. On shaky legs, she got down on her knees and prostrated to him. "T-Trihexa-sama..."

Uncovering the seemingly lost grave site of Trihexa has been a dream of hers even before she began channeling her demonic powers for the first time. Every devil has been brought up listening to the fairy-tale about how the beast used to rule over everything until the biblical god decided to show up.

The battle between them was illustrated as an epic year long war that finally ended in a draw. As expected from a battle of that magnitude, the very earth shook to its roots from their collision. It was stannous on the environment as the overwhelming exchange of blasts resulted in melting of ice caps across multiple artic regions thousands of kilometers away.

Pride was something that was also taken out of the picture because God had to seek aid from millions of angels to overcome Trihexa and even then was unable to land the killing blow. On the other hand, it was cited by multiple sources that God has succumbed to his injuries from that battle. What happened to the dark knight wasn't mentioned at all. It was obvious to her that he had sealed himself for some reason, judging by those strange runes on the cave walls.

"Rise," ordered the blond, to which his subject did as told. "What is your name, devil?"

"I...I'm Serafall Leviathan," began the Satan, but quickly feeling confident enough to get into her signature pose. "I'm also the star of Miracle Levia-tan!"

He took note of her huge tits bouncing up and down as she performed that adorable trick. A low, rumble of a chuckle escaped him. "I see. It's a pleasure, dear."

Her cheeks lit up as the legendary warrior spoke with such mirth that it told her he was enjoying her antics. It made her feel lightheaded that he was referring to her with such an endearment. Franky, he didn't seem anything like the rampaging monster he's made out to be in history books.

"Now then," continued God's nemesis. "I'd like for you to give me a rundown on what's happened during my absence," he reached out, grabbing her tiny hand in his while staring into her eyes. "Over dinner, of course."

Serafall's heart was racing like no tomorrow as she flushed prettily at him. "...hai, Trihexa-sama."

"Good," said the blond as he leaned down, gently pecking the delicate texture of the back of her hand.

The Satan was steaming from her ears.

**_xXx_**

He could've easily banged the living shit out of her tonight. There were sundry opportunities where he could've bent her over and claimed that voluptuous body as his. No woman in her right mind would get on her knees in a restaurant, proceed to accidentally lift up her skirt, reveal to him the treasures that she's kept locked away from the opposite sex if she doesn't want to get fucked. Be that as it may, there were a lot more pressing matters for him to deal with. And so, after bidding farewell to her, Naruto Uzumaki decided to visit his former ancestral homeland. He was disgusted by the buildings and houses that were now marring the site.

Battling god ended up poisoning his chakra network and he would've wound up getting sealed at the "end of the world" if he hadn't taken the necessary countermeasures. He ended up encasing himself in a high-powered fuinjutsu seal that would act as an antidote to flush out that harmful substance from his body. The damage he had inflicted on god was fatal, and he was pleased to hear of the deity's passing in the midst of him finishing up with his seals.

The location of the cave was handpicked for it being in an isolated region and being surrounded with mountainous terrain that he had warded off to contain his presence. The spell to enter inside wasn't high level because it was his every intention to make his return. And when the cave warding would wear off, he would immediately be awoken from his slumber.

A lot has changed since his "passing".

Apparently, following the deaths of the biblical god and the four great satans as well as a massive lost in their main forces, the great war finally ended, but it left the three factions in a state of conflict. However, due to a state of extreme exhaustion after the war and with all three factions losing their main forces, neither of the three sides wanted to continue battling. So while there was no peace between the factions, outright battles did not occur either.

He was intrigued to hear about the creation of the evil pieces and brave saints systems, by which the devils and angels have been incorporating reincarnated humans and other species into their races. Unsurprisingly, fallen angels have taken to blooming their race by tempting the remaining (or reincarnated angels) pure angels into their side, or by mixing their blood and race by giving child through humans or devils.

Serafall also went to explain how she became a Satan after the devil's civil war that came after the great war. He was able to sweet talk her into revealing sensitive information that she definitely shouldn't be confessing to anyone other than the council.

There was a lot of information he had to sift through. Plus, all these years of captivity has shot his control to shit. Soon it would be his time to make his return. A dark smirk curled to his lips at the thought of wreaking havoc on the world once again.

**_xXx_**

Venelana Gremory was in a state of frenzy as she glanced at her nursery. That asinine gardener has stomped all over her onerous efforts. Collecting new plants and decorating her lawn with new flowers has been a hobby of hers since she was a child. Now she was more realistic with her hobby in the sense that she would pay attention to what goes and what doesn't. Planting aloe-vera amongst her row of lilies? Clearly she would have to educate her staff.

She was derailed from her train of thoughts as a titanic presence blasted through the Gremory estate. She gripped the sides of her head as she began hallucinating from the expulsion of this inconceivable power. Maids and servants left and right were dropping like flies as they were unable to handle the intensity of the intruder's aura. On shaky legs she sauntered inside to find a tall, muscular blond-haired man hulking over her husband's much smaller frame.

From the corner of her eye she could see her son rushing out of the estate with her daughter-in-law and grandchild. Judging by their haste, they were obviously going to do something about the unfathomable presence among them.

"What's going on?" asked Rias' mother through gritted teeth, her massive tits jiggling as her breathing came in short bursts.

Naruto turned his head and immediately toned down his aura when he saw the most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on was having such a rough time because of him. The goddess' bright violet orbs relaxed, and he was roped into them. Her hair barely went down to her shoulders, but the flaxen tresses were styled so gracefully that it brought out her innocent face and her maternal aura which he found irresistible. She was donning a form-fitting champagne sleeveless royal dress. His eyes sparkled as he drank in the sight of her massive tits, which were pretty much spilling out of the cups of her dress. It was clear she wasn't wearing a bra. Lowering his gaze, he felt rather possessive upon sighting the flaring of her hips that were undoubtedly supporting an ass that was worthy of royalty.

He walked over to her and crouched down to her level. Bringing an arm behind her, he made traces along the small of her back with his fingernails. Allowing his palm to follow the hollow of her back, he slid along the out-thrust curve of her left buttock before opening his large hand and grabbing however much of her booty he could into it. Soft, doughy, and perfect for breeding. He noticed her tensing from the impromptu groping coupled with a frantic attempt to free herself, and so he entranced her with his intense blue eyes.

Her panicked orbs started to flicker as electricity shot through her heart and went zapping every one of her brain cells. She was losing herself to his blue orbs, finding herself drowning in an ocean and him coming to her rescue. Never had she never felt such raw emotions pour through her like this, especially not from a single glance. Soon, his lips brushed against hers and fireworks went off in the back of her head. But just as quickly, a lightning bolt of regret rushed through her and she pushed herself back.

"How...how dare you," she said in a low, hollow voice. "I'm married. Not only did you just touch me inappropriately, but you also kissed me in front of my husband."

"I must apologize for that, dear," replied the blond, now sighting the wedding ring on her finger. "You were just so beautiful to me that I was unable to help myself."

Meanwhile, an emasculated Zeoticus having conniptions while watching his wife get kissed by the Apocalyptic Beast. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do to stop it. "Venelana, you'd be wise to mind your tongue. You're in the presence of Trihexa-sama."

The busty wife's eyes bugged out of their sockets. She was still agitated that a man who wasn't her husband had felt up her ass and kissed her, and with such passion that she found herself submitting to him. But she realized now that she may have unintentionally caused a war by vocalizing her refusal to him.

"Don't fear me," whispered Naruto as he cupped the sides of the trembling woman's face, caressing her delicate skin with his calloused fingers. "I won't hurt you, Venelana-chan."

Zeoticus' wife couldn't understand why she was leaning into his touch or how he was shattering her matrimonial defenses. Even though she knew her husband was fuming, even though she knew this was edging on infidelity, this man was somehow managing to communicate directly with her heart and soul through his words and actions. Once again he took her lips in his and began smooching her.

She hurriedly pulled away, clamping a hand over her heaving chest. "I told you, Trihexa-sama. I'm married!"

"Apologies," said the warrior with a chuckle as he scooped the squealing woman in his arms, locked eyes with her infuriated spouse, before walking over to the lounge sofa. He then lowered himself on the love seat, all while wrapping his arms around her midsection and settling her fidgeting form on his lap.

"You will stay right here," whispered Naruto while leaning into her ear. "Am I understood, Venelana-chan?"

She turned to her husband, who was gnashing his teeth together but ultimately delivered a nod her way. "H-hai..."

"Good," purred Jiraiya's former as he rested his head on the woman's shoulder and inhaled her feminine scent, earning a full body shudder from her. He exhaled slowly and then looked over at the current Gremory leader. "Now then, let's get straight down to business."

Venelana was shaking, not because she was watching her husband stutter out a reply, but because of the mammoth shaft she could feel pulsating beneath her. She didn't want to acknowledge it, mainly because it would be unfitting of Lady Gremory to admit that even at rest he was manifold bigger than the man she was married to. She zoned out of Zeoticus' speech as he revealed to this man their most well-guarded secrets. Her massive breasts rose and fell as he kept his head on her shoulder, massaging her stomach, all while engaging her husband in the verbal back-and-forth.

"Wait," said Naruto, interrupting the head Gremory while inching his hands up his lady companion's tummy until he was inches away from her heaving chest. "What size are your tits, Venelana-chan?"

Speaking brazenly about sexual matters was unbecoming of a woman like her, but she knew she couldn't give him the silent treatment. She looked guiltily at her husband and bore though his angered expression until receiving that eventual nod. "...one hundred and five centimeters, Trihexa-sama."

"Your husband is a lucky man," said Naruto as he dragged his hands even further up to where he was now taking two greedy handfuls of her breasts through her dress. "Do you mind undoing those straps?"

"Just do it, Venelana!" yelled Zeoticus as he fought through his heartbreak, realizing that his wife was about to openly refuse the whiskered fiend yet again.

With shaky hands, the buxom wife who has always remained faithful to her husband began undoing the straps of her expensive dress. Big, juicy breasts sprang out in gratitude, showing their elasticity as they jiggled before settling high on her chest, her pink nipples throbbing from being put on display.

She closed her eyes, dreading the moment their unwelcomed guest would begin groping her. And when he did, her heart clenched as she realized that her vagina was bedewing under his touch. She arched her back as he took her erecting nipples in between two fingers and began teasing her, all while forming deranged shapes on her other breast that he was still religiously massaging.

"You truly are a lucky man, Zeoticus-san," said Naruto through his worship of the man's wife's tits while looking at him from over her shoulder. "Now, please continue with what you were saying."

"R-r-right," gritted out the Gremory head, his anger spiking to see his wife beginning to squirm on the man's lap, no doubt getting aroused from his ministrations. "I was saying that after your departure, there has been an uproar on all sides. Archangels presently rule over heaven and we're trying our best to fortify our defences through technological development. After the great war, we devils engaged in a civil war after which a new government was formed to replace the previous four satans. My son, Sirzechs, is the current great Satan. The factions are still not at peace with one another for the time being. There's...just...one..."

He trailed off there, his voice fading to nothingness when he realized that the blond's right hand was buried between his wife's legs. Judging by her shaking form, her parted lips, her flushed face, her moans, and the sound of wet, squishy noises filling the lounge, it was clear she was getting fingered by the biblical God's nemesis.

"Cat got your tongue?" queried Naruto as he continued ramming two fingers deep into the man's wife's pussy, tugging at her g-spot and loving how hard it was milking him. "**_Continue_**."

"B-b-but you are do—"

"Cummminngggg!" cried Venelana over her stammering husband, shamefully orgasming on the fingers of a man who she wasn't married to. The stimulation had begun with him ignoring her silent mewls of protest as he dexterously toyed with her clitoris, which was already as stiff as her nipples. His hand then sank further in her panties, but by that time she could react, he was strumming her pussy like an instrument. Because he had inched her undergarment to the side, the splashes from her convulsing cunt were soaking the lower half of her dress and the better half of his lap.

Zeoticus was so devastated by the sight of his orgasming wife that he turned his head so fast he could've snapped his neck. He ignored the stirring of his tiny pecker from recalling the pleasurable cringe on her face. By the time he turned his head back, his wife was laying on the floor with her legs on either sides of the Apocalyptic Beast's shoulders.

"Mmm…you are so fucking sexy," came Naruto's muffled voice as he pushed himself up on his knees, bringing his victim along with him. Without hesitation he began motorboating his face in between the colossal mass of her buttocks. She could attempt to conceal her skyrocketing excitement by throwing her hands over her mouth. However, she had no choice but to whimper erotically when he made a pointed dart of his tongue and ran its sharp tip up and down the length of the devil's wife's seam from her perineum all the way to her long, slender clitoral hood and back.

After a half dozen trips, he stopped when he reached that bundle of slick flesh above her opening and began lapping at it, leaking as much saliva as he could, leaving a wet and sloppy puddle in his wake. She was soon rotating her hips in a clockwise direction, raising them to meet his face on every thrusting turn of her pelvis and eliciting soft, seductive sounds from somewhere deep inside. He used his thumbs from both hands to spread her pink anatomy wide open to gain better access. Then, he went to town on her clit, lashing it with his darting, twirling tongue, poking and prodding it so as to coax even more blood to that tiny, swollen marble.

"I'mm…gonna…" wheezed out Lady Gremory as she absently threw her hands down, her fingers entangling themselves in the blond's golden locks. Such artful cunnalingus that transcended anything her husband had ever done for her. She was so lost in bucking her hips and mewling out in pleasure that she had no idea that Zeoticus was staring down at her contorting face as she got her vagina consumed by another man.

Withdrawing his tongue from her pussy, he looked up at her quivering spouse. "Keep talking. I'd like to hear more about the evil pieces."

Zeoticus never felt so humiliated, but he fought through it to continue addressing devil politics while his wife clamped her thighs on the whiskered man. The golden mop of hair was soon shaking from side to side so fast that it would've given a human a seizure. It wasn't long until she was wailing at the top of her lungs, once again announcing an orgasm, making it two that she's had thus far outside of their marriage. It was obvious that Venelana was having one titanic climax by the way she was spasming and from the amount of juices she was gushing into the blond's mouth. His insignificant dick was straining against his pants to see her legs go limp. The deep blush streaking down her neck, the dreamy look in her eyes, and that healthy glow told him volumes of how much she had enjoyed getting pleasured by this obviously more skilled man.

Venelana, in the meanwhile, was panting heavily, in utter disbelief at how easily the blond was manipulating her body and how easily she was letting him do it. Not once in her life had she even looked at another man in a sexual manner, yet she had allowed this one to finger her and perform cunnalingus on her in front of her beloved. Sure, Zeoticus would've ordered her to do as Trihexa wanted, but she hadn't even bothered to look for his approval this time. Try as she might, she wasn't able to lie to herself – this man made her orgasm harder than her husband ever has. Regret was clouding every ounce of her being as she spasmed atop the whiskered blond's lap when he brought her back in his muscular arms.

"Shh...don't cry, sweetheart," cooed Naruto while brushing away the devil's tears. "It's all right."

"It…it's not...you are forcing me to betray my husband, Trihexa-sama," sniffled Venelana, wanting desperately to refuse eye-contact, but being unable to look away when his blue orbs captured her with his ardent gaze. "What are you doing to me?"

"We both know this is beyond us, Venelana-chan," said Naruto genuinely as he gently pressed his lips against hers.

She responded without thinking, closing her own lips around his lower lip to suck lightly, tasting him, breathing him in. She molded her voluptuous body against his hulking frame with a quiet sound of satisfaction that almost sounded like a purr.

It was at that moment that the Flaxen-haired Madame of Extinction broke their contact, having a sudden, horrific realization. She was spiralling down a dark, depraved path and for some reason neither her heart, soul nor body were stopping her. As much as she tried to deny it, there was indescribable chemistry and unbearable sexual tension between them. It started from the moment he had her spellbound with his ardent eye-contact, steadily breaking through her iron-will. He was so powerful, but it was like he was being even more gentle and passionate with her.

Zeoticus had a harem consisting of over ten women—a harem she personally managed—so she has never received anything more than a fraction of his affection. She could understand why; she was sharing him with so many others. Now she was receiving more affection than she's experienced in the amalgamated time she's spent with her husband in private from a man who she had just met less than an hour ago.

He leaned in and very sensually nibbled on her earlobe, after which he began kissing his way down the side of her neck, trailing butterfly kisses along her throat. It filled him with boundless desire to hear that melodious moan escape from her luscious lips.

"Fish out my cock."

Zeoticus tore into the sofa cushion with his nails as his wife looked over at him. It drove him mental to see that the guilt was diminishing from her face. He couldn't say no or else he would risk angering the blond. Why was this happening to him? He was a respectable leader in the eyes of the public, not some low-life peasant.

What truly forced him out of his seat was when his life-partner got on her knees and began peeling down Trihexa's trousers. He drew blood through his balled-up fists as he first witnessed her eyes ballooning out of their sockets and hearing her gasp while staring at the terrifyingly huge beast that was now free from its fabric prison. It was now the commanding presence in the extravagant lounge.

How big was that thing? It was easily more than a foot in length and appeared to be longer than his forearm. He looked down at his wrist and noted that it tallied up with the man's girth. Two huge balls dangled beneath the erect shaft that was oozing freshly brewed precum for his wife.

"G-god..."

"I'm much bigger than that fool ever was, Venelana-chan," said Naruto in amusement as he slapped the woman's forehead with the head of his erection, creating a loud thud sound. "Do you think you could handle sucking me off?"

Sirzechs' mother's eyes was shaking with trepidation as she reflexively clenched her jaw from imagining the man splitting her mouth in two with his shaft. At least with her husband she never had to care for deep throating because he could never hit that far, nor did she have to concern herself with any hazardous stretching.

"Hey," whispered Naruto as he crouched down and gathered the lady in his arms. "What did I tell you earlier?"

"That...that you wouldn't hurt me," came her meek reply, submitting to his deep embrace. His aura was surrounding her and was acting as a blanket, allowing her to seek solace in his arms.

"Right," said the blond while leaning into her ear and speaking so low that only she could hear. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Trihexa is just a title. But I want you to keep that to yourself for now, all right?"

Those days of being a ninja were long behind him, so spilling the beans about his true name wouldn't mean anything to anyone of this generation. His situation was similar to how Kurama kept his true name hidden from those who weren't close to him. And by him letting this off his chest, Venelana was now officially one of the few people on this planet who were privy of his name after he took up Trihexa as a title.

Venelana nodded into his chest, genuinely surprised and touched that the legendary warrior had entrusted a secret to her that probably no one else on earth was aware of. There was no denying that he was besotted with her and wasn't pleasuring her just to humiliate her husband. Speaking of the devil, regret filled her when she lifted her head to see him standing by the now-destroyed sofa. Before she could offer an apology, the man who she now knew as Naruto slammed his lips against hers.

Whatever fleeting guilt she had of desecrating her wedding vows crumbled into itty-bitty pieces as he stole her heart with this one, hungry, life-altering kiss. He was channeling his immense energy through his tongue and she could feel her demonic energy pulsating in response. It was a battle of dominance and she had lost it the moment he laid eyes on her. Her violet orbs squeezed shut as she reluctantly allowed his tongue passage within her oral caverns. Snaking her arms around his neck, she pressed their bodies closer together, squashing her tits against his chest, which she could feel, even through his shirt, was sculpted from granite. She hurriedly deepened their kiss and began moaning into his mouth as she finally succumbed to him.

_'She's gone...I've lost her_,' thought Zeoticus as he studied the change in his wife. Little by little, that fiend had broken Venelana's defenses until she couldn't resist his advances. However, as much as it pained him to admit it, there wasn't an ounce of deceit in Trihexa's affection. The man was genuinely enamored with her. The worst thing of all was that he couldn't say the same thing, seeing as she was among the dozens in his harem he was fornicating with.

He shuddered in incomprehensible defeat when she reached up with one hand, and then the other. Her small, delicate fingers—one of which was housing her wedding ring—smeared the precum that was oozing from the man's urethra. Cream was dripping down her thighs as she wrapped around God's nemesis's shaft, but it was so thick that her fingers had no hope of fully encircling it.

He recalled all the times his wife had stroked him, using only one hand and easily touching index finger to thumb while doing so. He wondered what she was thinking as she dawdled while pumping this man's massive dick, using both hands with plenty of room to spare. He noted the slight buckle in Trihexa's knees as he tilted his head while Venelana continued to pump his large cock, his plump balls swaying as she did.

"Zeoticus."

He wiped his watery eyes to see the legendary warrior holding his flushed wife's hand. "Hai, Trihexa-sama?"

"Your wife and I will be retiring to your bedroom," announced Naruto brazenly. "We'll continue our conversation later."

"I'm sorry, honey," piped in the Flaxen-haired Madame of Extinction with the affectionate nickname that she knew she would no longer use while referring to the redhead. She then began leading the man who she was about to cheat on her husband with to the master bedroom, which would no doubt become his bedroom from now on.

He wanted to crawl in a hole and die when he heard the door slam shut.

**_xXx_**

"...no."

"But tou-sama!'"

"You heard him, Ria-tan," hissed Sirzechs as he glared at his teary-eyed sister. "I know it's difficult to stomach. Trust me, part of me wants to break that door down, but challenging Trihexa-sama is asking for all of us to be slaughtered."

Having warned his friends and colleagues about the legendary dark knight's return, the Satan rushed back home to find that his mother was upstairs in bed with the fiend. His sister has always had unfortunate timing, and she decided that it would be a good idea to pay them a visit now of all times.

She wiped her eyes, her breathing labored. "And so what then? We treat kaa-sama like a scapegoat?"

"You don't think this hurts me?" said Zeoticus, his hands dangling by his side. "He was playing with her in front of me. I was forced to watch as another man undressed my wife and then brought her to an orgasm with his fingers and mouth. You think I don't want to stop him from taking it all the way with her?"

Both son and daughter were rendered speechless to hear that the man had actually done such a despicable thing to their parents. He was treating them like his personal playthings and now he was forcing their mother to desecrate her matrimonial vows. Words alone couldn't describe how devastated they were with this news.

Zeoticus, however, didn't have the heart to tell his children that their mother had willingly led Trihexa to their bedroom.

**_xXx_**

It took thirty excruciating minutes to break in her pussy so that it could accommodate him. The initial thrust had been unimaginably painful for her, as it caused the inner lining of her vagina to split and bleed and forced her clit to bruise up from his attempt to push deeper. Thankfully, with patience on his part and demonic energy on her part, he was able to venture into her uncharted territories until she was gripping onto all fifteen inches of his colossal dick.

Out of instinct, Naruto began to withdraw from her extremely tight passageway, but Venelana clenched onto his back with both her hands, digging in her fingernails and exhorting him to again cram that big dick into her completely. Her eyes never lost contact with his as the sounds of his large ball sack flopping into her derriere created a chorus that defined the room as he took her to heights that her puny-dick husband never could. Her aching nipples were squirming against his chiseled chest. Even though he was going slow, but was compensating for the lack of speed with intense thrusts, she wondered whether her pussy would be able to seal shut again afterward.

Juices were sprinkling out of her at an alarming rate as he made love to her, mated with her, made her forget that she was married to Zeoticus Gremory. The memories of her wedding day started bombarding her mind, but all she could think about was saying "no" at the alter so she could run off with the Apocalyptic Beast. Her toes curled as she snapped out of her dream, tightened her legs around his back and kissed him for all she was worth.

And thus began an intricate dance of their tongues. Somewhere in the middle of that lovely kiss, she slowly began to rock against the man who had stolen her from her husband. She dug her nails into his upper back, keeping him firmly inside her, but slowly undulating her hips against his, taking him even deeper than before and then relaxing just an infinitesimal bit. As the next few minutes passed as they kissed, he gave her short, powerful thrusts with his cock. Her kisses became gasping affairs as she attempted to keep her lips pressed against his despite the need to breath and moan with adulterous pleasure.

She was a full-blooded devil, but right now her heart was about to explode as she felt like she suspended in a world of utter love and lust. For the first time in her life, she wanted to swear to the heavens to convince them that they were wrong to label adultery as sin. Before she could send her shaking hands up to toy with his hair, he made one monumental thrust that made her head snap up as she stared lifelessly up at the ceiling. He then flipped her over, manhandled her until she was on her hands and knees. And now he was fucking the shit out of her.

"I'm gonna cummm!" warned Venelana with stars invading her field of vision, having never gotten reamed with such vigor before. The sudden shift in momentum was making her sail off the bed and her tits swing frantically in the air. Her clitoris was all jammed up against its protective hood and was quaking against his balls each time he slammed into her. A blush was coloring her cheeks as she tuned into the erotic slapping noise of their naked bodies.

"Good!" exclaimed Naruto while swatting her across her wobbling ass. "I can't wait for you to cum on my dick!"

She was delirious as she began meeting his every thrust by slamming her big, round booty back at him. The clapping was getting louder by the second, as were her vociferous screams, and she was unable to see or think straight. She mindlessly dug her fingers into the soiled, torn sheets, her knees buckling despite her grounding herself as securely as she could. Her eyes were rolling to the back of her head as her massive tits heaved beneath her. Creamy nectar routinely splashed out of her abused cunt.

Suddenly, a supersonic thrust her so hard into the door of her cervix that globs of saliva shot out her mouth and splattered across the framed wedding portrait that was hanging on the wall in front of her. Her eyes were bulged to the size of dinner plates, her entire body undergoing spasms as he backed out and then went drilling into her with renewed cruelty. She fell over, her face now mushed into the sheets, her arms stretched out in front of her, her hand-print littered ass still raised high as the huge man savagely fucked her from behind, claiming her like a great beast claims its mate, claiming her in a fashion that justified his moniker of the Emperor Beast of Apocalypse.

She idly turned her head and noticed herself in the dresser mirror. Frankly, she couldn't believe that this cock-hungry slut was her. Where had Lady Gremory disappeared to? Where was the mother of two? Then she noticed him staring at her reflection. Cerulean blue orbs darkened and her violet orbs turned half-lidded, a fucked-stupid smile etching across her features. It was wicked but glorious, and she couldn't deny that she was falling heads over heels in love with the man she was having an affair with. The pressurized sensation kept growing stronger from within the deepest recesses of her loins. Suddenly, it exploded, and a literal life changing orgasm crashed onto her shores.

"**I'M CCCUMMMMMINNGGGGGGG!**" hollered the former Bael as she lost control for a moment while waves of pleasure exploded out from her pussy and wreaked inexplicable satisfaction on her entire body. A tidal wave of juices gushed out of and soaked a fair portion of the bed. Her eyes slammed shut, perversely realizing while on the brink of unconsciousness that he had given her something that her husband never could.

By the time she awoke, she found herself laying on top of her new lover and groaned from the feeling of his monstrous shaft still buried to the hilt within her fully-stretched pussy. "I-I never thought it could feel this way."

"Just wait until I show you what I'm truly capable of, Venelana-chan," whispered the blond as he stroked her soaking wet hair. He loved the feel of her hard nipples against him and the lush silkiness of her breasts as they all but flattened on the hard planes of his chest. "Do you have any regents? You are performing adultery, you know."

"I'm forever yours now, Naruto-sama," came her devoted reply, fully accepting that she would never spread her legs for her husband again and that this man owned her now. She further cemented this by bucking her hips, performing a few experimental twerking motions and finding that she was too stuffed with cock to ride in a fluid rhythm.

A few seconds in, and he took handfuls of her fat tush while she was grounding into the base of his shaft, swiveling her tight, tight cunt around him. Using his hold on her ass, he lifted her up, and his cock slowly emerged from her overstuffed entrance coated in her juices. He rose her to the tip, letting her ass hang in the air for just a moment. She must've sensed what he was going to do because she instinctively snaked her arms around his neck. It was a good thing she did this because he suddenly speared her with every inch of his retreating cock, ramming her so hard that it made her feel like a ragdoll getting tossed around uncaringly.

She was using his neck as a safety blanket as he abused every nerve ending in her married pussy. Her huge boobs were bouncing and jiggling with each motion, nipples dancing in the space between their chests. Her ass landed on his crotch with thunderous slaps and his heavy balls smacked the creamy skin of her gorgeous ass. He was digging deep into her butt cheeks, and was fucking her so hard that she couldn't help but bury her face in his shoulder and bite down with all her might. Blood oozed from the nasty hickey she had left, but that did nothing except encourage him.

The aroma of pussy cream and her sweat produced something that acted as an aphrodisiac. Naruto's nostrils flared with the distilled scent of carnality and provoked Zeoticus' wife with his jetting cock until she was a wild woman. "That's it! Take that dick!"

"Fuucccccckkkkk! You're breaking me**_eeee_**!" shrieked Venelana, her uterus quaking as her pelvis began replying with slight coital motions, an autonomous response she was unaware of doing. It dawned on her that neither she nor their bed would be able to contain his energy, his stamina, his size, his overall presence.

She gasped at the dark desire in his eyes, informing her that the blond was holding back for her sake and that her training was just beginning. His hands slid around her to cup her hanging, swaying breasts, palms scratching her nipples that were so swollen now that they ached with sweet and intense pain. With another brutal thrust, a burning sensation swiftly shot through her hamstrings and then her inner thighs. Then her vaginal walls clamped down hard around his cock, tightening like a fist as she climaxed unexpectedly, spasming like a whore as she creamed wantonly down his cock. The world came crashing down on her when he caught one of her bouncing tits in his mouth and bit down on her nipple.

She went completely stiff and was motionless as he dragged his tongue onto the upper slope of her right tit. He kissed her breast in concentric circles, his chin nudged against her nipple. Holding her buttocks tight, he spanked her, hard, _harder_, then **_harder_**. Tears trickled down the sides of her face as she endured the vicious swats because he was also sucking and chewing on her tits like a baby in need, all while rearranging her pussy with his humongous tower.

Centuries of no sexual release was finally taking a toll on Naruto. As Zeoticus' thrashing wife gushed down on his cock again, he could feel the harrowing sensation of his own orgasm begin to build. Incredible pleasure began to crash over his body as he felt his large testicles rise and his behemoth shaft expand further. Suddenly, his roar filled the room, and his cum, Venelana's married pussy.

Through the closed blinds of her bedroom window, the murkiness of early morning had succumbed to the light of an approaching afternoon sun. Rias' mother had her fingers dug deep into her lover's spiky hair. And the bright orange rays seeping through the window made it seem like she was glowing when her mouth shot open in silent gasp as she felt his impossible girth grow even wider. Suddenly she felt the intense pressure of his warmth exploding deep into her pussy. A consecutive orgasm fired off in immediate response to him filling her with his jism.

"**NAAAARUTO-SAAMAAAAA!**" screamed Venelana as her new mate's cock massaged her insides to completion. He bucked, squeezing her hips as his cock head fired thick ropes of seed into her womb. She was squirting while falling limp, only for her lover to catch her as she continued gushing on his abdomen and their connected groins.

At the back of her mind, she knew the outcome of him ejaculating inside her without taking necessary precaution. Her husband and their offspring all had red hair, but she knew that this next child of hers would most likely not have that distinctive hair color. A blond Gremory would undoubtedly create a stir in the underworld, but she didn't care for the social stigma. If he wanted a child, then she would gladly bear it for him.

"Now, my queen," whispered Naruto in a raspy voice as he dug a hand in the canyon between his lover's tush and circled the outer rim of her puckered rosebud with a finger. "Have you ever taken it up the ass?"

"No, Naruto-sama," gritted out Venelana as the man she was cheating on her husband with speared her anus with his finger and her anal ring contracted around it. She was very fearful of him sodomizing her and splitting her tiny button in two with his monstrous cock. However, she knew that he would be helping her adjust so she could safely lose her anal virginity.

Jiraiya's former student smirked darkly as he dug deeper into the married woman's untampered rectum until he was buried to the knuckle. He pulled his finger all the way out, rubbed tiny circles on her asshole, and then pushed it back in. While this went on, he pulled apart her derriere with his free hand. Since the digit he was using to violate her was now resting against her backdoor entrance, he could feel it gaping, slowly at first and then spreading wider as he began pushing a second finger within her. The room was completely quiet for a moment that accentuated the incredibly sexy sounds that soon filled the air – her heavy, then quick, then deep and rhythmic breathing, accompanying the smacking, sucking, wet sounds of him drilling her butthole with two fingers.

"It..feels…good…in my butt!" cried Venelana, a healthy blush marching across her features as she adjusted to the pain and was now in a world of pleasure. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that getting her dirtiest hole explored could make her feel this way.

Still hard as steel, and still buried balls deep within her, the blond shinobi began hammering into the Gremory matriarch, all while sawing his fingers in and out of her rump.

Oh, how he's missed this.

**_xXx_**

"**YOU'RE BREAKING MY AAASSSSSSS!**"

Zeoticus was lifeless as that deafening shriek echoed through the Gremory estate. His wife was clearly getting her anal cherry popped by another man. There was no if or buts about it as her following scream fully drove home to everyone present that he was incredibly smaller than the man she's cheating on him with. Because the master bedroom was directly above the lounge, the dust that hadn't been cleaned by the servants was now sprinkling down the shaking ceiling as the bedframe upstairs shook with the couple's unbridled passion.

As one of his maids looked pitifully at him while another chewed on her bottom lip, clearly yearning to be at the receiving end of such ungodly pleasure, it dawned on him that this would be the norm from now on. He turned his head and felt his dick retreat into his groin from observing the flabbergasted look on his daughter's face.

"Tou-sama...Trihexa-sama is..."

"Your mother belongs to him now," muttered Zeoticus in defeat. "He has fully ea—"

"**CUMMMMINNNGGGGGGG!"**

Sirzechs juddered as he tried desperately to tune out the animalistic roars of his parent. "There is no way she can keep this up. They've been up there for almost a day straight."

"Is Trihexa-sama trying to put kaa-sama in a sex coma?" asked Rias in a shuddery breath, her pussy weeping through her thong as it did the natural process of springing a leak. When she heard what legendary dark knight had done to her mother earlier, she was horrified to learn that the woman was getting taken without consent. However, what she was hearing now could only belong to a consenting woman losing herself to the throes of passion. She had never imagined sex to be so primitive and feral yet be gentle and passionate at the same time.

Silence was never met in the lounge as the new couple's incessant mating continued plaguing everyone's ears.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the sound of footsteps alerted the family. All at once, Sirzechs and Rias jumped out of their seats and had to squint at how powerful of a sexual afterglow was enveloping their mother's face. She was donning her bathrobe, but it was clear from her sweaty, disheveled hair that she hadn't showered. Their noses suddenly flared and reeled from the overwhelming smell of sex rolling off her body. Judging by how badly she was limping, it painted a paragon picture that she had just experienced the fucking of a lifetime.

Holding the hand that accommodated her wedding ring was Trihexa, who was also donning a robe, one that her husband often wore. The garment was very snug on him because of his much larger frame and so a fraction of his monstrous cock, that was glistening with Venelana's juices, was visible for all parties to see.

"Zeoticus," began Naruto, locking eyes on the quaking devil. "You will move your belongings out of the master bedroom. It belongs to your wife and I now. Am I understood?"

He balled up his fists, but held his head down. "Hai, Trihexa-sama."

"And please have someone order a new bed and wipe down the floor," added Venelana with a cute blush coloring her cheeks. "Trihexa-sama did a number on me."

"That I did," cooed Naruto as he reached behind his lover and spanked her still-sore butt. Destroying the bed wasn't all he did. After the furniture came crashing down while he was fucking her, he decided to take her on the floor. There was broken glass everywhere as his lover shattered the dresser mirror with her painful screams while getting sodomized by him. The window was also cracked from the pressure of them releasing their energies. The only reason they were downstairs right now was to grab a bite to eat so they could go back upstairs and have some hot, steamy shower sex.

Not trusting his voice, Zeoticus ran out of lounge to obey the new master of the Gremory clan.

Rias was blushing profusely, her thighs clamping together as she stared down at the monster cock that was sticking out of the blond's robe. How had her mother been able to handle that? That too in her asshole? She couldn't make out a single word the woman was saying to her. Perhaps it was an apology. Perhaps it was a request for her to accept this new dynamic in her parent's relationship. Hell, there was a possibility that she wasn't even talking about her mating session with the blond stud.

Naruto stared at his lover's son who was donning a look of defeat. "Sirzechs, I want you to summon a council meeting. It's time I reintroduce myself to the underworld."

"O-okay," stuttered the satan while gnawing on his bottom lip. "Should I make a request for the 72 pillars to send you offerings in the form of female companions?"

"For what purpose would you make such a request?" replied the blond before Venelana could say her piece on the matter. "I don't need anyone other than your mother to sate my needs. No, I am content with her."

Zeoticus' wife's eyes welled with tears, her felicity boundless. A part of her didn't expect for her lover to see their union as anything more than a dalliance. After all, he was the most powerful being on the planet and a majority of high-ranking devils—her husband included—all have harems. Her heart skipped a beat to learn that the blond wished to secure a monogamous relationship with her. "I love you, Trihexa-sama."

"I love you too, Venelana-chan," whispered Naruto as he claimed his woman's lips, gently massaging her enormous ass through her bathrobe.

Rias was flabbergasted as the tamed devil began leading the ungodly entity to the dining hall to enjoy a feast fit for a king with a spring in her step. Thousands of women would happily vie to get dominated by this hung deity, but he was showing absolutely no desire of getting involved with anyone other than her mother. It was obvious that Trihexa, despite him being a homewrecker, has made her mother fall madly in love with him. It was clear to her now that that love was being reciprocated in full.

As the duo walked away, Sirzechs knew that his parent's marriage was now in shambles. Apparently, he had ordered his wife to stay away from the estate for no reason. He was under the assumption that Trihexa would decide subjugate Grayfia next. At least he no longer had to worry about losing his wife to the beast or about his mother's well-being.

The silver-lining to this apocalyptic mess of a day was that god's nemesis was planning on remaining loyal to the Brown-haired Ruin Princess he had ruined for her husband.

* * *

**Those of you who've read my previous work—The Blond Mother Lover—should have gathered that this Venelana one-shot was bound to come sooner or later. This was a relatively short one-shot, but I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless. Let me know your thoughts with a review. Thanks!**


End file.
